Education
by Shayney
Summary: A missing scene from "Someone To Watch Over Me." (P/K, K/7)


Education

**Rating: ** PG-13   
**Codes:** P/K, K/7   
**Date Posted:** 1 January 2000   
**Summary:** A missing scene from "Someone To Watch Over Me." 

General 5th season spoilers. 

Characters and situations owned by Paramount/Viacom. Used without permission. No copyright infringement intended. 

  


**Education**

by [Shayney][1]

  


"Ensign Paris." 

Tom knew who it was, even though in his current position - flat on his back under the _Delta Flyer_ - he could only see his visitor's feet and ankles. He knew long before she even came into sight, just from the sound of her step. Only one person on _Voyager_ wore shoes like that. 

"Hi, Seven," he called. "What can I do for you?" 

"I am here to apologize, and to request assistance." 

Surprised, Tom crawled out from under the shuttle. 

"According to Captain Janeway, my behavior in the mess hall yesterday was...inappropriate. I regret causing you and Lt. Torres discomfort. I have tried to apologize to Lt. Torres in person, however -" 

"Uh, better leave her alone for awhile. Let her cool down." 

"That was my assessment as well." 

Tom smiled. "I accept your apology, Seven. And don't worry, B'Elanna will come around." He hoped. "Now, what kind of 'assistance' do you need?" 

She seemed uncharacteristically hesitant. "Captain Janeway suggested I study human mating behavior through participation rather than observation." 

"Oh?" Tom said carefully. 

"I attempted it on one previous occasion. It was...unsuccessful." 

Tom wondered what had happened, and who the fool was who had turned her down. 

Seven continued. "The rest of the crew considers you quite experienced in all matters related to copulation." 

Tom took a moment to process that. She couldn't want him to....? 

"You must therefore be knowledgeable in human courtship rituals. Teach me about them." 

Tom wasn't sure if he was relieved or disappointed. 

But better this than have her continue to spy on him and B'Elanna. "All right, Seven. Meet me on Holodeck-1 tonight, 2030 hours." 

"Thank you," she said, a little awkwardly. 

"It's my pleasure, Seven," he replied sincerely. 

# # # # # #

Seven was prompt, as always. Tom had the outlines of the holosimulation prepared. He just had to fill in a few details. 

"All right, Seven. Tell me about your previous attempt. Who was it, and where?" 

"It was Ensign Kim. The location was the mess hall." 

"_Harry?!_" 

"I assumed from his physiological responses that he wished to mate with me, but it appears I was mistaken." 

_No you weren't, honey_, Tom thought, amused. _If I can work this out right, Harry's going to owe me, big-time._ "Perhaps he didn't understand." 

"I was quite specific." 

"Well, demonstrate your technique. Maybe I can give you a few pointers." Tom tapped in a few commands, and a simulation of the mess hall appeared, Harry Kim sitting at a table. He gestured to Seven to begin. "Go get him!" 

She hesitated a moment, then walked up to the holographic Harry Kim. He looked up and smiled at her. "Hi, Seven." 

"Ensign Kim. Remove your clothes." 

Harry's eyes widened. "What?" 

"We will copulate. Remove your clothes." 

Harry jumped up and backed away. "Seven..." 

"You will comply." 

Harry began edging toward the door. 

"Don't be alarmed. You will not be hurt." 

"Freeze program!" Tom ordered. It was all he could do not to fall on the floor laughing. "Um, Seven...you didn't really do this, did you?" 

"The situation was not precisely the same. My approach was similar, however." She looked at the holographic Harry, who was frozen in a posture of complete panic. "As were the results." 

"I can imagine." Why hadn't Harry told him about this? Probably because he thought Tom would laugh. Which he would have. But he wouldn't have been unsympathetic, either. Geez. 

"Perhaps Ensign Kim is simply not a compatible mate for me." 

"No, no," Tom said hurriedly. "You two would make a great couple. It's just...Seven, I think you should try a less direct approach. I know, it's not efficient. But inefficiency is sort of the point of romance." 

"It is not in my nature to be indirect." 

Truer words were never spoken. "You can learn, Seven. Let's try again. Now, copulation among humans is generally considered a private affair. It is not done in the mess hall. It isn't discussed in the mess hall, except in polite euphemisms." 

"That is why Lt. Torres became upset yesterday." 

"Yes. And that's why Harry freaked out when you told him to strip in public. He'll respond better if you get him someplace private and go a little slower." Tom reset the program. "Here we go. Remember, be subtle. Let him know through eye contact, body language, that you're interested. Wait for him to take the initiative, at least a little." 

The mess hall shimmered, then solidified, with Harry sitting calmly at a table again. Seven looked at Tom, almost nervously. He nodded encouragingly, and she stepped forward. "Ensign Kim." 

"Hi, Seven." 

"I wish to observe your Ktarian moonrise holoprogram." 

Again, Harry's eyes widened. But this time he didn't run away. So far so good. "Sure," Harry said. He looked uncertain, yet eager. "When?" 

"Now. I have holodeck time scheduled." 

"All right." They got up and left the mess hall. All without really leaving the holodeck, of course. Tom followed, invisible to the holographic Harry, who was programmed to interact only with Seven. 

Harry's moonrise program was predictably corny. Harry and Seven sat on a blanket on a beach, watching the vari-colored moons slowly rise over the sea. Geez, no wonder the kid didn't have much of a love life. Tom really ought to lend him his "parking" program. 

"Pretty, isn't it?" Harry asked. Maybe it was Harry who needed lessons on dating, not Seven. 

Seven looked around. "It appears to be an accurate simulation." 

"If you don't like this, we can do something else," Harry said. 

"I would prefer a different activity," Seven said. She pushed Harry down on the blanket and began removing his clothes. 

Harry was frozen in shock for a moment. Then he began to struggle. "Seven, what are you doing?" 

"Keep still. You will not be hurt." 

"Freeze program!" Paris said. He sighed. This was going to be a lot harder than he thought. "Seven...what the heck was that?" 

"I was following your instructions. I waited until he offered me a choice of activities, and communicated my preference nonverbally." 

"Seven...you should _never_ use physical coercion on the first date. It's important that there's no question of misunderstanding, that it's purely consensual on both sides, before...before there's any copulation." 

"There must be no question of misunderstanding, yet I cannot be direct?" Seven asked skeptically. 

Tom ran a hand through his hair. "I guess it is sort of complicated." He thought for a moment. "Look, how about if I demonstrate for you? It might be easier to learn by watching." 

"Proceed." 

Tom reset the program, and sat beside Harry on the blanket in Seven's place. 

"Pretty, isn't it?" Harry asked. 

"Yes," Tom said. He held Harry's gaze. "Beautiful." He used his most seductive tone. It wasn't what you said, it was the way you said it. 

Harry flushed a little, then turned to look at the water. Tom waited a bit, then casually reached over and took Harry's hand in his. A very gentle grip. Harry could easily escape if he wanted to. 

But he didn't want to. He smiled shyly, squeezing Tom's hand in both of his, then draped an arm around Tom's shoulders. They sat like that awhile, watching the moonrise. It was surprisingly pleasant: the cool breeze, the warmth of Harry's body beside his, the pounding of the surf and the lovely moons overhead. Maybe this program wasn't that bad after all. 

But critiquing holoprograms was hardly the point here. Time to get on with it. He turned to Harry and raised a hand to stroke the dark, windblown hair. Harry looked at Tom, and Tom moved in to kiss him, slowly. Making his intentions clear, and giving Harry plenty of time to evade the kiss, should he be so inclined. 

But Harry had no objections. He shut his eyes and leaned forward a little. Their mouths touched gently, then more firmly. Harry's lips were warm and soft, brushing leisurely over his to tease at the corner of his mouth until Tom shifted to meet the kiss full on, licking at Harry's full, lush lips, his tongue sliding out to invade the slick heat beyond. Time stood still as he slowly and thoroughly explored Harry's mouth, and Harry explored his. Tom was lost in a breathless rush of sensual bliss. 

"I believe I understand now, Ensign Paris." Seven's voice was loud and impatient, as if she'd had to repeat herself. 

Tom started. He'd forgotten Seven was here. He reluctantly pulled away from Harry and looked up to see her standing beside them. 

"I am ready to attempt it again," she said. 

Tom looked at her, and at the holographic Harry who was now snuggled against his shoulder. "End program," Tom said. Harry and the Ktarian beach vanished, replaced by the stark hologrid. 

He'd come perilously close to doing something he knew he'd regret. That wasn't Harry. It was only a holographic simulation of him, programmed to be romantically receptive. It was one thing to use holograms of his crewmates for training or educational simulations; what he'd been doing was something entirely different. And completely unacceptable. Not least because he was with B'Elanna. 

"Reset the program," Seven demanded. 

Tom opened his mouth to give the command, and found he couldn't. He thought about the warmth of Harry's dark gaze, the sweetness of his mouth, and something twisted painfully, deep inside. "Uh, Seven...I think you're right after all. Harry is not a compatible mate for you." The words were out before he'd realized he was going to say them. He took a deep breath. "And I'm not a suitable teacher." 

"But -" 

"I think the Doc would be better. Who would be more suited than the ship's doctor to teach you about the birds and the bees? Look, I'll have a word with him, arrange it all." 

Seven looked confused. She seemed about to protest, but finally just said, "Very well." Turning on a spiked heel, she left. 

Tom remained sitting on the floor of the holodeck, brooding. It had been an educational simulation after all....and not for Seven. 

  


  
[Visit Shayney's Webpage][2]

   [1]: mailto:ShayneyL@aol.com
   [2]: http://members.aol.com/ShayneyL/



End file.
